Tears of love
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: a one-shot of a snake love


"Rina what do you see in Uchiko?" I asked. "Everything he is just so cute and gives off the vibes of a cool boy."Rina said blushing. "Why I think he thinks he is better than every body if you ask me."I stated cooly. "You never did like Uchiko did you?"Rina asked staring at me. "No, not really...hes to stuck up to me." I said looking down. "Well I will see you tomarow at the academy right?"Rina asked."Yea, totaly."I said waving to Rina as she was heading to her house. Then I countinued to my house. As I reached my front gate something felt off. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Right when i walked in to the house it hit me....my family was all dead. I could tell because my mom is usually at the door to greet me. The only reason why she would not be their was only because she would be dead she even told me her self.

When I reached the kitchen I saw my dad and mom dead on the floor and an evil man standing over them. "There you are you little snot nosed brat of a 5 year old." the man said. (I was only 5 so i didn't know how to contral my crystal jutsu. I was the most wanted person every were because I was only 5 and I knew jutsu and had mastered taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu since I was born.) "W-w-who are you m-mi-mister?"I asked all man gave me an evil smile and said"That desn't matter little girl I don't know what is so special about you so I might as well kill you." I yelled "STOP!!" and pushed my hand tarwds him and a crystal shot out of my hand and stabed him right in the heart. "N-n-now I see what is so special about y-y-you Rokuko master of tai, gen, and ninjutsu." The man said as he fell to the floor and died...after that I packed up my clothes and left my house and waundered around for two years. Every village I went to I was treated like a monster and had dirt, rocks, and rotten food thrown at me. Then when night time came and kids that were older then me found me in an ally way they would punch and kick me till I was coughing up blood. While I traveld in those two years I learned to simie learn how to control my crystal jutsu and learned a jutsu that allowed my to transform into a snake or a big dog of my choosing. Then when I was 7 I came toa village known as the sound village and bumped into a person that looked to be around 18 and looked like a snake. "Gome mister." I said bowing my head. "Why so scard little one?" The man said to me in a sweet voice. "U-um please I don't wish to burden you with my probloms sir...also it is a long story mister." I said bowing again. "No need to call me 'sir' and 'mister' my name is Orochimaru." The man said. "Sorry Orochimaru-sama." I said looking down. "No just Orochimaru,"He said "Now what is your name little one." "I have two names: one people around me has given me and then the name my dead parents has given me...and they are 'Rokuko the master of tai, gen, and ninjutsu' because ever since i was born I already knew how to use jutsu and I have knew tai, gen, and ninjutsu....my other name my parents gave me is Rokuko." I said shyly. So she is the legendary Rokuko...but she is so younge and Im sure she dosen't know how to control her crystal jutsus that well...if she will alow me to teach her how to control her powers then so then I shall. Orochimaru thought. "So that means your parents are dead am I right?"He asked. "Yes they are." I answered tears filling my eyes. "How about I take you under my wing and I be your sensi and teach you how to control your powers hm?" Orochimaru asked holding out his hand to me. I thought about it and said yes and took his hand and we went back to his base.

~13 years later~

"Rokuko were is those papers on the uchiha kid I asked you to get me?" Orochimaru-sama asked me. "Right here Orochimaru-sama"I said handing him the papers on the kid named I called Orochimaru-sama 'sama' again he hates it when I call him that but its a habit thatI really need to break if I want to stay alive....but I mean I am stronger then he is and he knows that so I don't have to be scard butI let him think Im scard. "Ok then its final Rokuko I want you to come with Kabuto and I to the chunin exams and you are going to be Kabuto's younger sister understand." Orochimaru said looking down at the papers. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." I said. "But One thing Orochimaru-sama will I have to battle?" I asked. Ever since I saw my parents dead I hate seeing blood-shed and vilence. "yes your going to have to fight thats the whole point of the exams." Orochimaru-sama face got very pale like i had seen a ghost. Orochimaru-sama must have noticed the look on my face because what he said next suprised me. "But since Rokuko abvisly hate fighting you are to stay here. "Hi Orochimaru-sama." I said bowing my head at him then when they left I went into the kitchen and started baking untill I ran out of recipies to think of. "There that should do it on food for when they get bake, but tomarrow Illhead to the store and get more ingredents and some cook books so I can make some more recipes." I said to my-self smiling. A week past and Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto came back. As they came into the kitchen Orochimaru-sama looked at me and then looked at the table and saw all the food that i had made for them. "Rokuko did you make all of this by your self?" Kabuto asked. Yep was all I said. The next day came around and I went to Orochimaru-sama's room o wake him up like I always do when I heard Orochimaru scream I ran into the room and saw Kabuto putting bandeges on Orochimaru-sama's arms. "Kabuto whats wrong with Orochimaru-sama's arms." I asked. "The third made it to were he cant use his arms no more." He replyed. As the days past I stayed by Orochimaru's side doing everything he need to be done. Then the days turnd into weeks and the weeks turnd into months and in all that time I spent with Orochimaru-sama's side I started to fall in llove with him. Then one day before Sasuke showed up I was tending to Orochimaru-sama's arms he looked up at me with loving eyes. I knew right then he loved me back but I didnt say any thing. Kabuto came into the room and said that Sasuke was here. I followed Orochimaru-sama out of his room into his office were there stood a younge boy around 13 years of age and onyx emotion-less eyes and jet black raven hair sat in a seat. "So hear I am when do we start training." he said rudly. that made me angry. "When you address Orochimaru-sama with respect little boy I said in a tone neither Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto heard me use. The boy just looked at me and gave me a dirty look "Whatever old lady." He said cooly. Great anethier one of those 'Im way better than every body else' snot nosed bratz. I hate those kinds of kids espesualy this kid. "Thats enough out of you two," Orochimaru said "To show me how strong you are sasuke I want you to battle Rokuko here." "Whatever." Sasuke said. "Ill try not to kill him." I said smirkingly. When we got into the fighting room I took my place and took my fighting stance. As Sasuke did the same I studied his every move and I knew just the right jutsu to use on him. After Kabuto said begin I waited for him to make his move. We stood there for about three min. then he took out a shudikin and threw it at me. I dodged and activated my family's genki tiakugan whitch alows me to read the opponints jutsu and what jutsu they are going to know next even if they don't. I closed my eyes and did the hand sighns and as I opened my eyes the turned black with a white star around my pupil. THis is going to be easy. Then Sasuke threw a kunis at me and I blocked every one with a crystal kuni. It diapeared and reaperd behinde him. As I looked at him I knew right away he use a replacement jutsu. He then got behinde me and was about to use a fire jutsu when I threw posined crystal kuni and him. We went on like this for a few more hours. Then I use a killing jutsu. I made a few hand signs and threw my hand on the ground and yelled "Immobilizing roots." as Sasuke touched the ground roots shot out of the ground and raped around his legs, waist and hands I ran to him and held a crystal spear to his neck. "Dead." I said smugly. "Now that that's settled, Rokuko you will train Sasuke untill I can." Orochimaru-sama said. I knew what he ment.

~2 years later~

"very good Sasuke" I said. Orochimaru-sama then walked into the training grounds. I noticed he didnt have bandeges on his arms any more. I walked over to him and asked him if he could use his arms. He said yes and I jumped for joy. That night I made every bodys faverits. Rice balls for Sasuke, Miso soup for Kabuto, and plain chiken ramen for Orochimaru-sama. For dessert I had made cake and brownies.

~1 year later~

I had just got done doing a misson for Orochimaru-sama when I saw Sasuke leave the hideout. I ingnored him and entered the hide out when I noticed something wasnt right. As I walked to Kabuto's room to let him know I was back I smelled blood and lots of it. I walked to the training grounds and found Kabuto's body in a pool of blood. I ran over to him and checked his pulse he was dead. I ran to Orochimaru's office prying nothing had happend ro him. As I opend the door I saw his blood running undernieth his desk and I heard wizing. I walked over to his desk when tears started to fill my eyes. "Rokuko, is that you." I heard him say. I kneeled down next to him and held him close to me and said yes. "Im glade I got to see you before I died," He whisperd in my ear. "I wanted to tell you that when you spent all those months with me and taking care of meI fell in love with you." My heart skiped a beat. "I have always loved you Orochimaru." I said. With the little strenth he had left Orochimaru put his hand on my cheeck and lifted his head and kissed me with so much passion in it, that it made my head spin. He then replaced his head on my legs and held my hand. I slowly felt life leave his body. Then he went lemp and died. "Orochimaru?" "OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!!!" I screamed as tears fell from m eyes. To me those were my tears of love for for losing my loved ones including Orochimaru-sama.


End file.
